Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - pilotná kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Na obyčajnú strednú školu, kde prísnou rukou vládne jej riaditeľka Mgr. Regina Mills práve nastúpil nový chemikár, nejaký pán profesor Gold. Maturanti ( okrem iných Emma, Bella, Gaston, Ashley, Mulan ...) nie sú veľmi nadšení, ale ich bývalý triedny - fyzikár Hook mal na konci prázdnin podivuhodnú nehodu...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_PILOTná kapitola_

Nový...

1.

Nahla sa viac dozadu s tvárou pri pleci a prižmúrila hrubou linkou zvýraznené oko s umelými mihalnicami vo farbách pávieho očka. Na hlave sa jej nepohol ani jeden z hustých natupírovaných a pod čelenkou uzamknutých vlasov. V dlhých ryšavých prameňoch stáli vedľa chrbta, ako rukávy z bundy.

- Sledujte! Už ide. – precedila medzi zuby nezmeniac pózu, len vyrátajúc presný čas, pripravila sa na vopred nachystaný zákerný manéver.

V podstate, podľa nepísaných študentských pravidiel, nikdy netreba premrhať príležitosť na znemožnenie nejakého profáka, ak sa vám nebodaj taká naskytne...

Jedna sa práve zúrivo blížila.

Jej tlupa žmurkli na seba, trochu cúvli a tvárili sa, že sŕkajú džúsiky z obeda. Prázdne škatuľky sa scucávali a zas nafukovali, ako do nich vypúšťali svoj pridusený smiech „polcólových trubiek".

Rozrážajúc fasciklami tlupy nekoordinovane sa pohybujúcich sopliakov rázne si predieral cestu poobednou školskou chodbou nasiaknutou výparmi z jedálne a smradom šatní z priľahlej telocvične.

Pomerne široké priestory okupovalo jedovaté slnko ukazujúc na nechutný sivý podklad a pooplieskavané steny s postŕhanými plagátmi niekoľkých vrstiev náterov.

Škola už lepšie časy zažila. Ale nepamätá si ich...Ani únia a iné granty ju nemajú na zozname a väčšina deciek tu, je rada, že má aspoň jedného z rodičov, nie aby spomedzi nich ešte trčali nejakí mecenáši či nebodaj sponzori.

Nedíval sa na mykajúce sa hlúčiky afektovaných žiab a vrieskajúcich pubertiakov. Nezaujímali ho zmaľované kreatúry budúcich žien v privysokých topánkach a prikrátkych sukniach.

Hľadel tvrdo pred seba s dvoma kolmými vráskami uprostred čela.

Všade žaby, pubertiaci, žaby, žaby...ááá maturantky!

Ruby sa pár metrov pred ním zvrtla a prudko ohla v páse až ku špičkám tenisiek pozorujúc ho medzierkou medzi kolenami.

Nezaregistroval by ju včas.

Blondína v okuliaroch s čiernym rámom však hej. Predbehla ho a vrazila do nej schmatnúc ju za vlasy.

- Toto si skúšaj na seberovných! – pritisla ju k skrinkám a zdvihla ukazovák.

- Sa nepotentuj! Išlo len o srandu...je tu nový, treba starúšika otestovať, koľko vydrží. Dávam mu tak mesiac...najviac dva. – strčila ruky medzi knihy, čo sa jej pritláčali aj s Emmou o prsia a odsotila ju.

- Druhýkrát si daj aspoň krajšie gaťky! Tie babkine už nenos! – zbierala si Emma svoje knihy, dívajúc sa za vrtiacimi zadkami, čo kvôli prekazenej zábavke, znudene opúšťali chodbu.

Mrzelo ju, že on si vôbec nevšimol, ako ho vlastne zachránila pred trapasom.

- Bol by z teba dobrý SBSkár. – sklonil sa k nej mladý muž s briadkou, v uniforme.

Vzpriamila sa.

- Riaditeľňa je o poschodie vyššie...strážnik! – odsotila ho a so sklonenou hlavou sa zamotala medzi prúdy ostatných, opúšťajúcich väzenie ich mladých horúcich hláv a tiel, štátom odsúdených k povinnej školskej dochádzke.

- Nielen SBSkár, aj vyšetrovateľ...- zamrmlal si s uznaním mladý muž pod nos a pobavene pretrel fúziky prstami. – Na teba si dievča dám asi väčší pozor...- usmial sa a luskol, capnúc preventívne nič netušiaceho, len okolo prechádzajúceho prímana po hlave. Neoponoval. V školstve odjakživa platilo a platí trošku prispôsobené staré orientálne príslovie: „Príď domov a zbi ženu. Ona už bude vedieť za čo!"...

Každý tu mal už čosi na rováši...

2.

Rozcabril dvere na kabinete, šmaril fascikle na preplnený stôl zhodiac z neho ďalšie a pretrel si tvár oboma rukami zakvačiac ich zovretými päsťami o rohy stola.

Polodlhé vlasy, kde-tu už mierne prešedivelé padali mu chvíľu do tváre.

Možno rátal do desať, možno odriekal nejaké upokojujúce slabiky z jogy, možno iba v duchu sprosto nadával.

Vzpriamil sa, pošúchal palcom bok ruky, podišiel k umývadlu a v hučiacom prúde zmýval zvyšnú kriedu aj so všetkou špinou dnešného prepoteného, uťahaného dňa.

Nenávidel to tu. Všetko a všetkých.

...takže nadával.

Na dvere sa ozvalo klopkanie.

Trhol nimi.

Až keď sklonil hlavu, zbadal chrbát nejakého indivídua z nižšieho gympla zúrivo sa prehrabujúceho v taške pod nohami.

- Povedal som jej, nech mi tie sprosté sopelníky strčí do predného vačku... – jedoval sa chalan s očividne plným nosom hľadiac zúfalo na z vaku práve vytiahnutú ruku, z ktorej kvapkal...asi týždňový banán.

Zatlačil si druhú ruku v bok a prevrátil oči, znechutene žmúriac na z prstov „kvapkajúcu" katastrofu.

On zatiaľ však trpezlivo čakal, svojimi zapretý o zárubňu ako prísny strážca pevnosti.

Zababraný ho spozoroval.

- Hups !...Naša pani riaditeľka ma bola poslala... bola za vami... nech sa ráčite toto, dostaviť k nej, aby ste prišli do riaditeľne... mi kázala... povedala. Poslala ma. Mňa. – vykoktal, usmial sa doširoka, všimnúc si stále tečúcu vodu podliezol mu drzo pod rameno zapreté o veraje a dal sa odstraňovať banánovú kalamitu.

- Som Henry. Z prímy. Moja mamka tu tiež maká, aj babka učí ...popri inom...– usmial sa odzbrojujúco, vedomý si toho, že je kolegynin vnuk a ďalšej syn, vlastne naopak a na bezprostredné správanie sa má vlastne právo a zmizol.

Pomaly privieral dvere, pred doklapnutím ich doraziac predsa len prudšie.

Nenávidí...Všetko a všetkých...

Obišiel stôl, vyložil naň nohy v očividne drahých topánkach, rozopol ešte dva ďalšie z gombíkov na značkovej košeli a zaklonil hlavu dozadu. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, a nahmatajúc na krku malý medajlónik, usmial sa tiež. Len letmo. Len na chvíľu.

- Takže zas do riaditeľne...- skrútil sa na točiacom kresle, prihladil vlasy a opustil svoju papiermi, bankami, skúmavkami a fľaškami po sekretároch aj mimo nich, zapratanú kuticu, čo zdedil po predošlom chemikárovi „nenávidiacom všetko a všetkých tu!"

3.

Neprešiel ani pár metrov, strčil sa mu do cesty „starý známy" – mladý Henry.

- Aááá, dobrý deň, pán profesor, som rád, že vás zas vidím...- salutoval familiárne a nevšimol si, že nedal prednosť vysokému spolužiakovi.

Zdvihnutou rukou odrazil mu slnečné okuliare, čo sa ten akurát chystal založiť si do nagélovaných čiernych vlasov.

- Zasran krpatý...! - chytil ho dlháň za tričko pod krkom.

Nadýchol sa a poklopal mu na plece.

Nagélovaný netušiac o koho ide, zahnal sa rukou naslepo a skoro trafil Golda do ostrého nosa. Ten sa však v poslednej chvíli inštinktívne uhol.

Všimol si obratom, že ide o profáka, ktorému začína mykať nozdrami, čo neveštilo nič dobré a hompáľajúc sa neisto na dlhých nohách otočil sa neochotne k nemu s do stropu vyvrátenými očami očakávajúc kázanie.

Gold mlčal.

- Ten krpáň mi rozbil okuliare. – ukázal na zem, kde ležali dosť drahé. Značkové.

Nebolo však na nich vidno nič zničené ani poškodené. Iba tam tak ležali.

Gold natiahol nohu a špičkou topánky zatienil exkluzívny doplnok. Pomaly ju spúšťal dolu. Pod podrážkou sa ozval škrípajúci zvuk praskajúceho rámu a droleného skla.

- A si si istý, že to bol ten malý chlapec ?! – zasyčal mu tesne pred tvárou dokonajúc skazu, pokrútil sa ešte na úbohých zničených okuliaroch. – A teraz zalez do triedy a zabudni, že sme sa dnes poobede videli! – ďobol mu ukazovákom do ohryzku, až ho skrútilo a zúrivo sa rozkašľal držiac sa za krk odstrelený nečakanou bolesťou do skrinky.

Henry len klipkal očami.

Dobehol Golda a ledva stačil jeho rýchlej chôdzi, ťahajúc svoj vak ako vždy, po zemi za jeden večne rozopnutý trak.

- Ďakujem, pán profesor, máte to u mňa... Viete, Gastona tu nikto nemá rád. Hrá za školu ten trápny florbal. To nie je ani fucik ani hokej... Trápny šport. Reprezentuje...Už posledný rok. On je už v oktáve... A so svojou super kočkou Bellou budú otvárať ples na stužkovej a aj učiteľský tanec... Každý sa ho tu bojí...Ale vy sa nikoho nebojíte, však ?! ...Babka mi vravela, že ste bývalý vojak...ja som jej neveril, ale už verím...- prikyvoval si hlavou svojmu monológu a zbožne k nemu vzhliadal.

- Nezačala ti už náhodou hodina, mladý ?! – precedil Gold medzi zuby.

- Vôbec nie, ja už mám len družinu, ale učka aj tak nikdy nevie, kde sme porozliezaní, takže mám času habadej... – usmial sa chlapec.

- Ale ja nie! – ukázal na dvere riaditeľne, pred ktorou práve stáli.

- Jáááj. Idete na koberec...Tak to prchám... Ja som bol minulý týždeň. Naliali sme s chalanmi školníkovi, pánovi Leroyovi, mrkvovú šťavu do kosačky ... a prišiel nám na to. Regina robila bongo-bongo...- napodobnil akýsi indiánsky tanec s rukami nad hlavou a mraštiacim sa ksichtom. - Dovi, pán profesor!...a nedajte sa jej...keby bolo najhoršie, s chalanmi ma nájdete pred babskými sprchami, máme tam bunker v polystyréne ...a ja vám to nejako u mamy, večer doma vyžehlím. Na revanš...! - a už ho nebolo.

Otriasol sa a zaklopkal. Nie, zabúchal!

_domiceli_


End file.
